Ronin
Ronin is the main antagonist in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. He is a selfish, intelligent mercenary hired often hired by Master Chen for important tasks such as capturing Zane and releasing the banished master from the Cursed Realm. Up until the destruction of the Obsidian Glaive, Ronin was a memory thief known to remove people's memories and replace them with lies about their past. History Ronin is mercenary, and at one point obtained the Obsidian Glaive from Hibiki. Shortly after the defeat of the Overlord, Ronin captured the newly rebuilt Zane and sold him to Master Chen for use as bait to lure the other Ninja into the Tournament of Elements. Shadow of Ronin Following Chen's banishment to the Cursed Realm, Ronin planned to free him using the Elemental Forges in return for money. Knowing that the Ninja would no doubt interfere with his plans, he sent several of his warriors to the monastery atop Spinjago where they enlisted as Dareth's adult class to get close to the Ninja. After they were defeated, Ronin himself arrived in stolen samurai armor and lured the Ninja to the top of the mountain, destroying the village as he went. When the Ninja cornered him, Ronin used the Obsidian Glaive to remove their memories, yet was only able to erase a few years before Wu fended him off. The memory thief claimed however that he got what he came from and escaped in R.E.X.. To make sure that the Ninja wouldn't regain their memories, Ronin sent his forces to Kryptarium Prison to steal the map to the Inky Lemonberry from Hibiki They were unable to obtain it before the Ninja arrived however, though by then Ronin had used the Obsidian Glaive on the Serpentine to make them believe they were still at war with the Ninja. He sent them to obtain the Obsidian Scythe, but they failed. Ronin and his forces attacked the Ninja again at the Fire Temple while they were obtaining the Obsidian Sword. Ronin himself arrived at the temple in a large mech just as the Ninja were leaving, but mech however proved to be no match for the power of the Ninja. Ronin was forced to retrain again in R.E.X., but not before he activated a device that would cause the volcano to erupt. While the Ninja journeyed to the Frozen Wasteland, Ronin constructed a new power source for the Nindroids, and used them to attack Ninjago City as a diversion to buy him time to find the Lightning Forge. He returned to the Floating Ruins just as the Ninja deactivated the power source, and used the forge to attack them, this forcing the Ninja to flee. Ronin sent his goons after the Forge of Fire while he himself found the Forge of Earth. He then went to the vault of ice only to find the Ninja there with both the Fire and Ice forges. Ronin ambushed them with the Lightning Forge, though Dareth and Zane managed to escape. Ronin caught up to them however and threatened to bury the rest of the Ninja and Wu in dirt unless they hand over the Fire and Ice forges. Dareth countered by attacking Ronin with the two forges, unintentionally creating water, which when Ronin added lighting, shocked the Brown Ninja. Ronin grabbed the remaining Forges and left, his intentions now set on finding the Primal Fulcrum. Ronin used the Obsidian Glaive to alter Misako's memory to believe that the Ninja had betrayed her. He then sent her to the Fangpyre Tomb to find any clues to the Fulcrum's location. A Samurai that had been secretly watching her reported back to Ronin the the Fulcrum was hidden and Hiroshi's Labyrinth, and Ronin journeyed there to find it. When he entered the inner chamber where the Fulcrum was kept, Ronin found the Ninja trapped as Misako had tricked them into activating a fail-safe. Misako ran to him, relieved that he was there and expressed that she hoped she did a good job in trapping them. Lloyd however, became furious at what Ronin had done to his mother, and managed to break one of his arms free. He fired a green beam at the Obsidian Glaive, destroying it. With his key weapon no more, and its effect starting to wear of on Misako, Ronin mocked the Ninja before he left with the Fulcrum. To ensure he wouldn't be followed, he destroyed the entrance to the room. Ronin then traveld to Chen's Island to finish his plans, but the ninjas manage to break free in time and traveld to the island to stop him. Ronin then gave the orders to his troops to throw everything they had at them. After the ninjas had manage to find Ronin in Chen's palace, he had already manage to put up a force field around himself and the Fulcrum, as he began to place the Elemental Forges on the Fulcrum. Wu then pleaded him to stop but Ronin refused, placing the final Forge on the Fulcrum and opening a portal to the Cursed Realms. But the Ninjas did not stop and instead entered the now giant sized portal on their elemental dragons and the ultra dragon to stop him once and for all. After they had searced different portals to find him and manage to build an entrance to the portal he was hiding in, they where finely standing face to face with Ronin for one last time, but Ronin then revealed a trumph card. Using the remainging power of the Elemental Forges, Ronin transformed himself into a giant elemental creature and fought the ninjas. But as the battle continued, the ninjas manadge to destroy each of the Forges that powerd his elemental form, until they where all destroyed, and Ronin was then forced to flee on R.E.X. once more, but not before he saw a giant, green, ghostly arm coming out of the now closing portal, Ronin then manage to escape. Its unknown where he is now. Appearance Personality Ronin is a self-centered greedy character, willing to cause chaos and destruction, just so that he could get paid. He shows little if any compassion to his victims, and cares little for his own henchmen, seeing them as noting but tools to further his own plans. He often cracks jokes and mocked the ninja throughout their encounters, which also showed him as being full of himself. But he was no fool, he was shown to always stay one step ahead of the ninjas and his foes. Under Construction Abilities and Weapons Ronin wields two katanas and an Obsidian Glaive, which allows him to steal and alter memories. He also uses different weapons and gadgets: like a grapling hook, various explosives like explosive shurikens, a giant mech suit and R.E.X.. For a short time, Ronin possessed the Elemental Forges, which allowed him to use the elements of fire, ice, earth and lightning. This also allowed him to change into a giant elemental form of each element, during his final battle with the ninjas. Ronin also had his own personal army, of samurai armour wearing individuals. Trivia *Ronin's costume uses a half-mask similar to the Ninja's Techno Robes and Tournament outfits, as well as a straw hat similar to Sensei Wu's. *In the game, Ronin three playable variants; his samurai amour costume, a amour-less variation of his first costume, and his mercenary outfit. *In the game as a playable character, Ronin have the ability to: throw explosive shurikens (and his Obsidian Glaive), use sword activated switches, repair broken machines and use his grapling gun on sertan areas. *Even though Ronin is shown wearing his mouth cover, straw hat and a cape in the advertisement, he never wear any of them together in the game. As a playable character, he wears the mouth cover but never the cape or the straw hat. When he threatens Zane and Dareth to give him the two remaining Forges, he only wears his straw hat, and he never wear his cape at any point in the game. *Ronin is arguably the only villain in the Ninjago series, who is not motivated by counquest or destruction, but is instead motivated by greed. Set Appearances *70735 Ronin R.E.X. Gallery Ronin.jpg Shadioofronin.jpg|Ronin in full samurai armor in front of the other ninjago villains SoR Ronin Poster.PNG|An advertisement with some info about Ronin. SoRCRonin.png SoRRoninMemory.png|Zane's memory of his capture by Ronin SoR Samurai Ronin2.PNG|In Spinjago SoRRGrapl.png|Ronin using his grappling hook image.jpg|Ronin unmasked SoR Obsidian Glaive2.PNG MemoryWipe.png|Ronin stealing the memories of the ninjas RoninL.png SoRRoninLooks.png|Ronin (not shown, the Lightning Forge in his hand) SoRRoninEarthLightning.png|Ronin with both the Earth Forge and Lightning Forge in hand Ronin19.png RoniFEnters.png|Ronin arrives in Hiroshi's Labyrinth RoninF.png GlaiveDestroyed.png|Lloyd destroys Ronin's Glaive SoRStones.png|Ronin, with all of the Elemental Forges. Category:2015 Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Shadow of Ronin